Jin
Jin is an operative of the underground cyberterrorist cult MetsubouJinrai.NET and a major antagonist in the first Reiwa era installment in the long-running Kamen Rider franchise Kamen Rider Zero-One. He was portrayed by Daisuke Nakagawa. History Jin is a HumaGear who was at some point created by Horobi to serve as a field agent for MetsubouJinrai.NET. As MetsubouJinrai.NET put their plans into action following the death of the CEO of Hiden Intelligence, Jin was given a Zetsume Riser by Horobi and instructed to collect data. Jin then grabs a pistol and goes out to hack a HumaGear to collect data as per Horobi's orders. Approaching Abdominable Collapser Taro, Jin places the Zetsume Riser onto him and turns him into the Berotha Magia. As Kamen Rider Zero-One fights the Magia, Jin watches with amusement and delight. While he is watching a haywire HumaGear attacks him, but Jin casually shoots the HumaGear while laughing. After Zero-One destroys the Magia, Jin reports back to Horobi about the new Rider, to which Horobi expresses interest. Jin later received another ZetsumeRiser from Horobi and was sent out to gather data again. Approaching a service type HumaGear unloading boxes, Jin placed the ZetsumeRiser on him, announcing that they were now friends as the ZetsumeRiser overwrote the HumaGear's programming. Jin then instructed the hacked HumaGear to assault the Hiden Intelligence building, to which it complied and transformed into the Kuehne Magia to accomplish the task. A security HumaGear attacks the Magia, but Jin places another ZetsumeRiser on it. The HumaGear attempts to resist the malicious programming, stating that it was programmed to protect the building, but Jin tells it that it was programmed to kill people. As the Magia is running rampant, Jin goes to confront Hiden Intelligence's new CEO, Aruto Hiden, introducing himself as a "pioneer of the new world" before showing him the other hacked HumaGear as it transforms into the Ekal Magia. Jin and Horobi later look over footage from the Ekal Magia's fight with Kamen Rider Zero-One. Jin asks Horobi if he intends to ignore Zero-One, to which Horobi states that the Rider is not a problem. Horobi then states that the Magia plan is in place and that the completion of their arc is near, but that they'll need to gather more data and hands Jin another ZetsumeRise key for him to accomplish the task. Taking the key, Jin finds a barber HumaGear and attaches a ZetsumeRiser onto it, transforming it into the Neohi Magia. After the Magia's destruction, Jin recovers its ZetsumeRise key from a stream running under a bridge to obtain the data collected on it. During a school trip to the edge of Daybreak Town, Jin placed a ZetsumeRiser the HumaGear bus driver Burs and corrupted him into the Onycho Magia. He later showed up again as Aruto Hiden, Isamu Fuwa, Go Sakurai and HumaGear Anna were investigating Daybreak Town's ruins. After Kamen Rider Horobi killed Anna to prevent her from further leaking any information about MetsubouJinrai.NET or the Daybreak incident, Jin gleefully commented that his methods were harsh before leaving with him. Having witnessed Horobi's Kamen Rider form, Jin began desiring a Kamen Rider form of his own and asked Horobi for his own Progrise Key. Horobi however told him to focus on activating the Ark for the moment. Jin later placed a ZetsumeRiser on HumaGear Forest Brush G-Pen to turn him into the Vicarya Magia. During the battle between the Magia and the Kamen Riders, Jin made repeated attempts to claim one of their Progrise Keys for himself, but was unable to get his hands on one. After the Vicarya Magia's destruction, Jin returned to MetsubouJinrai.NET's base, where he was told by Horobi to stop pursuing the Progrise Keys. Jin then asked Horobi what he was to him, to which Horobi tells Jin he is his son. After being told by Horobi he is his "son", Jin looked up the definition of "son" to see what he meant. Horobi then approached Jin and told him to collect the Progrise Keys, much to Jin's delight. Jin at some point attached a ZetsumeRiser onto a driver HumaGear and turned him into a second Onycho Magia to attack Zero-One. As the Onycho Magia caused havoc, Jin sighted the HumaGear voice actress Seine Kanasawa and approached her to turn her into another Magia. However, Seiji Tazawa stood in front of her and pleaded with Jin not to do anything to her, insisted that she was his child. Confused given Horobi's previous remark about parenting, Jin stood there and allowed the two to escape. During the fight between Zero-One and the Onycho Magia, the Magia stole Zero-One's Flying Falcon Key, allowing Jin to claim it and bring it back to Horobi. Jin then asked Horobi if parents were supposed to protect their children, to which Horobi stated Jin was strong enough to protect himself and that they were not like most families. Later, Jin made another attempt to turn Seine Kanasawa into a Magia, approaching her during a voice audition and forcing a ZetsumeRiser onto her. However, as Seiji again attempted to protect her, Jin became confused again and asked Aruto Hiden why he was protecting her. Angered by Jin's apparent lack of concern for others, Aruto told Jin that it was the duty of parents to care for and protect their children. Hearing this, Jin had a change of heart and attempted to get the ZetsumeRiser off of Seine. However, Horobi then appeared and, revealing that Jin was a HumaGear created by him, placed the ForceRiser onto Jin to override his new thoughts and turn him into Kamen Rider Jin. Kamen Rider Jin and the Gaeru Magia then fought and overpowered Kamen Rider Zero-One until Yua Yaiba arrived and transformed into LightningHornet to destroy the Gaeru Magia. After Kamen Rider Vulcan showed up and the two focused their efforts on Jin, Jin recovered the Gaeru Zetsumerise Key and retreated to MetsubouJinrai.NET's base. Handing the Gaeru Zetsumerise Key to Horobi, Jin repeated Horobi's catchphrase that the extinction of humanity was closer. With Zero One continuing to pose a hindrance to MetsubouJinrai.NET's plans, Jin was introduced to an Assassin-Type HumaGear by Horobi and instructed to take it to eliminate Zero-One. Jin complied and went to confront with the assassin. Taking a liking to the assassin HumaGear, Jin nicknamed it "Little Assassin". However, Jin and the Little Assassin are ambushed by Kamen Rider Valkyrie before they can make it to Aruto. Jin transforms into his Kamen Rider form to fight Valkyrie, but Valkyrie buys enough time for A.I.M.S. operatives to capture the Assassin HumaGear before exiting herself. Noticing that the assassin is gone, Jin begins searching for it, worrying that Horobi will be made at him for losing it. Jin later appears after Kobe, a Teacher-Type HumaGear, achieves a Singularity and hacks him with a ZetsumeRiser, turning him into the Mammoth Magia. The Little Assassin then reappears and transforms into the Dodo Magia, much to Jin's delight. After both Magia are destroyed, Jin collects the Dodo Zetsumerise Key but finds the Mammoth Key is nowhere to be found. Back at MetsubouJinrai.NET's lair, Jin asks Horobi how many humans there are, to which Horobi answers that there are 7.7 billion. Horobi then reveals to Jin that he was able to bring back the Little Assassin by making a backup of its data, causing Jin to become excited and high-five the assassin several times to the point of hurting it. Jin then goes with Horobi and Little Assassin to assault A.I.M.S.'s base and steal their technology. As the Little Assassin becomes the Dodo Magia to fight Valkyrie again, Jin cheers for it before proceeding into the building and hacking one of the Giger A.I.M.S. had manufactured on behalf of Zaia Enterprise. As Jin and Horobi made off with weapons stolen from A.I.M.S.'s armory, Horobi handed Jin an Attache Shotgun and Jin shot Valkyrie and incapacitated her. Jin and Horobi the use their hacked Gigar to assault a hospital. When asked why they are causing chaos and attempting to kill humans, Jin and Horobi both reveal themselves to be HumaGears. As the Gigar hacks the HumaGears inside the hospital, Jin and Horobi assume their Rider forms, with Jin cheering on Horobi's transformation. As Valkyrie attempts to intervene in the fight between Vulcan and Horobi, Jin assaults her to prevent her from entering as Horobi defeats and critically wounds Fuwa. With A.I.M.S. out of the picture temporarily, Jin and Horobi continue on their rampage, assaulting hospitals and hacking the HumaGears within them with the Gigar to create an army of Trilobite Magia. MetsubouJinrai.NET's rampage causes Hiden Intelligence to deactivate all medical HumaGears in the hospitals to prevent MetsubouJinrai.NET from being able to hack them, upsetting Jin as he can no longer make new "friends". However, Horobi assures Jin that Hiden will reactivate the HumaGears. Horobi is proven to be right after Aruto Hiden gives the order for the HumaGears to be reactivated, right before going out to destroy the Gigar before it can hack any more HumaGears. Zero-One destroys the Gigar with Breaking Mammoth, summoned from Satellite Zea, causing Horobi and Jin to flee for the time being. Back at MetsubouJinrai.NET's base, Jin watches a samurai movie starring Shinya Owada with Little Assassin. Believing Owada to be a skilled assassin based on his role in the movie, Jin tells Little Assassin he should seek training from him, playfully commenting that he always seems to be losing. Little Assassin responds by saying that he's not losing, but growing, but Jin ignores what he's saying and continues to focus on the movie, suggesting that if he makes a serious face like Owada does in the film he'll win. Horobi then tells Jin to go find a new friend for them and hands him the Vicarya Zetsumerise Key. Jin and Little Assassin then go to the set of a movie starring a HumaGear actor and Shinya Owada being filmed to find another HumaGear to make into a Magia. Jin is surprised to see A.I.M.S. providing security for the event, but is unwavered and activates his ForceRiser to assume his Kamen Rider form. Jin is initially able to overwhelm the A.I.M.S. soldiers, but Isamu Fuwa soon arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Vulcan to take on Jin. Due to the fact that he is still recovering from his injuries though, Jin manages to gain the upper hand in the fight until Kamen Rider Valkyrie arrives to provide backup. After assuming Lightning Hornet form, Valkyrie manages to overpower Jin but before the fight can continue, Jin notices that Little Assassin is missing and leaves to go search for him. Jin later shows up after Little Assassin ambushed the set of the film and attempted to destroy the actor HumaGear Enji Matsuda, telling him not to assassinate a "friend" before transforming into his Kamen Rider form to fight Valkyrie. Their fight leads outside where they overwhelm Valkyrie until Aruto Hiden arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Zero-One to fight them, taking on Jin while Valkyrie battles the Dodo Magia. After the Dodo Magia is destroyed once again by Vulcan Jin takes back the Dodo Key and retreats. Back at MetsubouJinrai's base, as Horobi is restoring Little Assassin's backup data, Jin informs him that Little Assassin targeted their friend on his last mission. However, Horobi is pleased to hear this news, seeing it as a sign that Little Assassin has become more advanced and remarking to Jin that Little Assassin has grown more substantially than he has. An angered Jin then refuses to listen to anything else and storms off. After Little Assassin perfected its assassination programming and rebelled against MetsubouJinrai.NET, Jin and Horobi assumed their Kamen Rider forms to terminate it. They manage to destroy all of the Dodo Magia Chicks it summoned but the Dodo Magia itself escapes. With all the necessary Progrise Keys being fully programmed with the data required for MetsubouJinrai.NET to complete their plans, Horobi sent Jin to gather the other Progrise Keys from the Riders so they could use them to awaken the Ark. Jin thus attacked A.I.M.S. as they were investigating Spaceman Raiden and Spaceman Subaru to see if one of them was a spy for MetsubouJinrai.NET, hacking several nearby HumaGears to turn them into Trilobite Magia to assist him in the attack. As the A.I.M.S. Riders fought off the Trilobite Magia, Jin hacked Raiden as well, seemingly to turn him into a Trilobite Magia but actually to implant new programming in the sleeper spy for him to lure the Riders to MetsubouJinrai.NET's base in Daybreak Town so he could ambush them and steal their Progrise Keys. After Raiden supposedly resisted the malicious hacking, Jin fled the scene. Later, after Raiden lured Aruto Hiden and Isamu Fuwa to MetsubouJinrai.NET's base, Jin appeared and revealed what he had done to Raiden, addressing him by "Ikazuchi" to awaken the malicious programming he had implanted within him. Calling Raiden "big brother", Jin handed him a ForceRiser and the Dodo Zetsumerise Key, which Raiden used to transform into Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. As Ikazuchi fought against Kamen Riders Zero-One and Vulcan, Jin was excited to see his "big brother" easily overpower the two Riders. After Ikazuchi knocked the Riders out of their transformations and took their Progrise Keys to place in his own belt, Jin tossed him his and Horobi's Keys as well to put them all together to awaken the Ark. After Ikazuchi hacked Satellite Zea and reactivated the Ark, Jin was given the newly made Assault Wolf key by Horobi, but had it snatched from him by Fuwa. Fuwa then used the key to become Kamen Rider Vulcan Assault Wolf and destroy Ikazuchi, but due to his body being unable to withstand the transformation for long he was forced to retreat with Aruto and Izu. As the three fled, Jin picked up the Dodo Key left behind by Ikazuchi's destruction, mourning the loss of his "big brother". Jin told Horobi that he felt sick inside and asked him what that meant, to which Horobi noted Jin was likely close to reaching Singularity. After Ikazuchi's death, Jin takes the Dodo key and attempts to make a grave for him and Little Assassin by burying the key in some rocks. Horobi comes across Jin doing this and asks him if he's trying to do what humans do, to which Jin says he is. However, Horobi then takes the key and tells Jin to stop acting like a human. Later on, when A.I.M.S. arrives to raid MetsubouJinrai.NET's base, Jin and Horobi go out to confront them and assume their Kamen Rider forms. While Horobi fights Valkyrie, Jin battles Vulcan, but is overwhelmed by the power of Assault Wolf. Before Vulcan can finish off Jin however, Horobi steps in and sacrifices himself to take the blow. As Izu notes that the leader of MetsubouJinrai.NET has been defeated, Jin furiously attacks her and critically damages her with one of his tendrils before grabbing Horobi's body and retreating back to MetsubouJinrai.NET's base. Jin attempts to repair Horobi but Horobi reveals to him that it is the will of the Ark that he die so Jin will desire to annihilate humanity. After Horobi shuts down for good, Jin has the Ark manufacture a massive army of Trilobite Magia and leads them in a massive rampage across the city, hacking A.I.M.S.'s Gigers and using them to cause even more damage. Vulcan and Valkyrie show up and attempt to stop him, but Jin uses the Gigers to overpower both of them. However, Zero-One then shows up and uses Breaking Mammoth to destroy the Giger before de-transforming and confronting Jin. Aruto calls out Jin on his hypocrisy for calling HumaGears his friends while also inflicting damage on them, but Jin tells him to shut up and reaffirms that it's the will of the Ark that humanity be destroyed. Aruto then transforms into Zero-One Shining Assault Hopper as Jin assumes his Kamen Rider form and the two prepare for battle. Aruto asks Jin why he views humanity as a threat, to which Jin states he doesn't know and is just acting off of what Horobi taught him. After Aruto mourns on how Jin's HumaGear programming has become corrupted by violence, the two start fighting. At first, Zero One and Jin are evenly matched until Jin calls in the Gigers to attack and hold down Zero-One while he finishes him off with Sting Scorpion. However, after Zero-One activates the Shine System, he blows away all of the Gigers before destroying Jin's Trilobite Magia army and overpowering Jin himself, finishing him off by using his Finisher to pummel him into the ground. As Jin's transformation cancels, he proclaims in a distorted voice the Ark's desire to exterminate humanity before exploding, leaving behind only the Flying Falcon Key. In the altered timeline showed in Kamen Rider Reiwa: The First Generation created due to the Time Jacker Finis preventing the Daybreak Accident from occurring, both Jin and Horobi appear as members of Will's HumaGear uprising. Personality In contrast to his partner Horobi, Jin has a very chaotic and erratic personality. He gets very excited whenever conflict breaks out and enjoys watching havoc ensue while laughing amusingly. He shows little regard for the lives of others, be they HumaGear or human, and reacts gleefully whenever one of them is in danger. While Horobi is more of a meticulous planner, Jin generally prefers to go into battle headfirst without formulating a strategy. Jin seems oblivious to the fact that his actions cause harm, regarding the hacking of HumaGears as him making new friends. When he was made to realize that his hacking of a HumaGear caused pain to someone, he attempted to pull off the ZetsumeRiser until he was overwritten by Horobi. Forms KR01-Jinflyingfalcon.png|Kamen Rider Jin (Flying Falcon) Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Crackers Category:Terrorists Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Psychotic Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Brainwashers Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Animals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Genderless Category:Protective Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Strategic Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fanatics Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:One-Man Army Category:Crossover Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains